


Le seul moyen de le faire taire

by Akebonomimichan



Series: GerIta [18]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Feliciano est un grand bavard, et ce même dans les moments inopportuns.





	Le seul moyen de le faire taire

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Le seul moyen de le faire taire !
> 
> Thème : Ouïe : débiter
> 
> Couple : Allemagne/Italie du Nord
> 
> Rating : M ou 16+
> 
> Disclaimers : Hétalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> Version bêta-lectée par becca86

Le flot de parole de Feleciano était continu. Rien ne pouvait le stopper dans son monologue. Dès qu'il avait décidé de s'exprimer, il ne s'arrêtait plus. Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en décide autrement.

Ludwig avait beaucoup de patience envers son confrère italien. Il aurait pu hausser la voix pour l'interrompre un instant, mais il préféra écouter sa déclaration jusqu'au bout.

Il n'était pas rare que Feleciano lui fasse part de ce qu'il ressentait ou de ce qu'il pensait même en plein ébat amoureux.

« Tu ne t'imagines pas ce que tu me demandes ! Ne pas te toucher, c'est monstrueux ! Je ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher ! Tu es cruel avec moi, Doitsu ! Ne me fais pas ça ! »

Et voilà, il s'était mis à gémir et à lui faire ses grands yeux larmoyants en s'accrochant à son uniforme. Ludwig prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas flancher face à cette bouille trop mignonne.

« Italia, pour une fois que je te demande quelque chose…

\- Mais !

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, Italia, gronda-t-il.

\- J'ai participé à tes entraînements, ils étaient très durs et tu étais impossible, je t'ai soutenu, j'ai toujours été là, je t'ai cuisiné de bonnes pâtes même en plein désert, je t'ai écrit quand tu n'allais pas bien, je t'ai toujours remonté le moral… Non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! »

Feleciano s'était blotti contre son torse en remuant la tête. La détresse de son compagnon le faisait se sentir mal. Une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son copain jouait sur ses points faibles. Un peu honteux, il décida d'en faire de même.

« Ce sera une très belle expérience, Italia. Tu verras. Essaie pour moi. »

Italie du Nord releva ses yeux embués vers Allemagne avec une expression dubitative.

« Tu crois ?

\- Oui, rougit-t-il. Si tu crois que ce sera facile pour moi… J'en ai envie, Italia.

\- Oh. »

Italie se releva, emportant avec lui cette douce odeur de fleur d'oranger qui émanait de son corps. Il eut un regard de biais, n'osant pas regarder Ludwig assis sur son fauteuil avant de parler à nouveau.

« J'aurais beaucoup de mal, mais c'est uniquement parce que je t'aime. »

Et il disait ça comme si de rien n'était, le désarmant totalement.

Le jeune italien au corps svelte hésita un instant avant de déboutonner sa chemise et de parler à nouveau pour débiter des âneries.

« En fait, j'avais pris des cours avec Francis, au cas où ça arriverait, mais j'ai toujours eu du mal à me déshabiller juste comme ça. Puisque c'est pour toi, ça va. C'était peu après la première guerre mondiale, quand je t'ai trahi pour passer côté allié, Francis a été vraiment sympa pour me donner des cours de drague. En tout bien, tout honneur ! C'est mon frère, Doitsu ! »

Le regard de Ludwig s'était durci dès qu'il avait été mention de l'un des membres du trio infernal. Et il s'était même levé. Amusé, Feleciano continua sur sa lancée tout en se débarrassant de sa chemise avec lascivité.

« Ce n'était rien comparé aux conseils de ton propre frère Gilbert. Il en connaît tout un rayon, en particulier sur toi, continua Feleciano en reculant.

\- Italia, tu le fais exprès !

\- Quand tu es jaloux, tu es encore plus désirable, Doitsu. »

Feleciano s'était rapproché en le surprenant. Il s'était juste penché sur lui avec son sourire séduisant. Celui-ci avait un don pour se faire pardonner. D'un baiser, puis d'un autre. Entrecoupé d'une parole de temps en temps, il l'embrassait çà et là pour lui faire perdre la tête alors qu'il ne s'embarrassait pas de caresses, faisant monter lentement le désir entre eux. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'ouvrir.

« Je ne peux pas résister à l'appel de ton corps puissant.

\- J'espère que cette phrase, tu ne la tiens pas d'Antonio.

\- En fait, si tu veux tout savoir…

\- Tais-toi un peu.

\- …Mon frère Lovino me confie tous ses petits secrets également. J'en ai appris des biens bonnes sur Antonio justement, et ses manies. Tu savais que…»

Ludwig décida de prendre les choses en main en le faisant taire d'un baiser plus appuyé. Vainqueur, Feleciano passa les bras autour des épaules musclées de son homologue allemand. Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche bavarde que Ludwig s'évertua à occuper pour ne pas avoir un compte rendu complet sur les habitudes de tous les européens, voire du monde entier. Cette langue exquise se mêlait à la sienne de manière un peu rude parfois. Ses mains se promenaient partout sur son amant italien, redécouvrant son corps musclé. Excité au possible, il le poussa quelque peu contre le mobilier pour l'installer sur son bureau.

« Si quelqu'un nous découvre, commença Feleciano. Tu sais, c'est arrivé à… »

Ludwig arrêta son babillage d'une pression de ses lèvres sur sa bouche.

« Je préférerais que tu produises d'autres sons. »

L'italien rougit devant cette remarque, son clapet enfin fermé. Ludwig en soupira d'aise avant de s'attaquer à ce pantalon vraiment gênant. Son amant se retrouva complètement nu, assis sur son bureau. L'allemand regarda avec tendresse son italien avant de presser ses lèvres contre cette peau odorante. Il déposa de ci de là des baisers tendres jusqu'à se diriger vers cette érection en pleine ascension.

« Ludwig, tu ne peux pas faire ça. C'est…

\- Chut. On parlera après.»

Ludwig avait déposé un doigt sur les lèvres indomptées de la jeune nation tandis qu'il prenait en bouche ce sexe gonflé d'envie. Il avait l'habitude que son amant émette des objections. Ce ne serait pas lui sinon.

Et là, il obtint d'autres sonorités dès qu'il entama un pas de plus en plus rapide pour contenter son partenaire. Ce qu'il appréciait vraiment, c'était que, perdu dans son plaisir, Feleciano murmurait son prénom. Ludwig se gorgeait de cette présence, mais surtout de voir les yeux de son amant se noyer sous l'afflux des sensations qu'il lui prodiguait. Feleciano se contorsionnait assez souvent pour rechercher plus de saisissements. L'avoir à sa merci ainsi prodiguait à Ludwig beaucoup de joie.

« Ludwig, là, je… Stop, je vais… »

Il se retira pour le regarder éjaculer dans un grognement sourd. Alors que Feleciano retombait comme une poupée de chiffon sur le bureau, Ludwig le retint tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

« La prochaine fois, tu feras exactement ce que je te dirai. »

Feleciano hocha la tête. Décidément, le seul moyen de le faire taire, c'était de le faire jouir.


End file.
